


Idiot Barn

by everyshootingstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Jeremy’s sort of worried that Gavin’s pulling his leg; after all, the Golden Boy wanting to date someone likehim?





	Idiot Barn

**Author's Note:**

> This was both the brainchild of a friend and because of an ask prompt I had <3
> 
> the tumblr post (along with the ask) is [here](http://shdowhaus.tumblr.com/post/181948177875/jerevin-but-its-like-jeremy-cant-believe-half) if you wanna reblog it <3
> 
> this has a lot of my headcanons in here for fahc which are uh....hmmmm. but im just too proud of this for it to not be archived somewhere nice :') 
> 
> ~~there is a jeremwoodvin sequel because ryan wants the two for one special at the idiot barn~~
> 
> enjoy! come say hi to me on tumblr!!! ~~also if you like this and want to donate to my ko-fi the link is in the tumblr post as well~~

“Hi there, I’m here to bail the one in the purple and orange out,” A friendly voice says, and Jeremy startles, glancing up from where he’d been counting the gouges in the ratty cement wall of his cell, to see a man standing by the front desk, training a thousand watt smile towards the cop sitting there. 

Of  _course_ , it’s the Vagabond–not that Jeremy’s ever seen him out of his mask (barring this  _very_  moment), but he  _knows_ that voice. 

Not that he says anything, not until he’s been released and he’s pulling the ridiculous white cowboy hat back onto his head as they walk out of the LSPD station, “Geoff sent you to bail me out?” he asks, trying to keep his voice casual, trying not to show  _fear_ , because he’d fucked up, gotten caught and if  _Geoff_ had bailed him out, then he was probably  _angry_. 

“Nah,” the Vagabond says, shoving his hands into his pockets–he’s wearing a soft hoodie and horrific dad jeans and Jeremy wonders if that’s part of his cover. “Gavin did. Came to me and said ‘ _Ryan, I need you to go bail Jeremy out, Ryan.’”_ he said pitching his voice squeaky, intoning a bad British accent, “‘ _He’s my emotional support cowboy and I need him, Ryan.’”_

Though shocked, Jeremy has enough sense to notice the fondness in  _Ryan’s_ voice, the way he rolls his eyes even though he doesn’t seem all too mad. “He said that?” he asks lightly. 

“Yeah,” Ryan says, “And since I’m the only one the LSPD hasn’t seen, thus, I can bail you out with no issue, Gavin asked me to come.” 

Jeremy, still reeling by the revelation that of all people, the  _Golden Boy_  paid to bail him out, nearly stumbles into a trash can. “Wait,” he says suddenly, stopping, “What the  _fuck_  is an  _emotional support cowboy?”_

_==_

_“There you are!”_ Gavin says happily the second he steps into Geoff’s penthouse with Ryan, throwing his arms around Jeremy’s neck and knocking his hat askew, “My lovely  _cowboy_ ,” he croons, grinning at him. 

Jeremy has to bite back the urge to wrap his arms around Gavin, because, while he’d only been with the crew for a few weeks now; he’s had this  _stupid_  and  _terrible_  thing for one of the LSPD’s most wanted criminals for over a year now. 

(Which, funnily enough, started out as an almost hero worship type thing where Jeremy, younger, stupider Jeremy had wanted to  _be_ like the Golden Boy, but now, older and still slightly stupid Jeremy just wants to be  _with_ the Golden Boy.) 

“Hey Gav,” he finally manages, weakly, hoping he can pass the flush of his skin off to the heat of the day or the fact he’d spent the past few days in jail, “What’d you call me?” 

Gavin just grins wider, finally pulling away and tipping his hat back down properly, “My  _cowboy_ ,” he says again. “Michael’s my  _boi_  but you’re my  _cowboy.”_

(And Jeremy tries to ignore the slight twist in his chest, of  _course_ , Gavin’s the type who’d come up with a dumb nickname for his crew members.) 

“Right,” Jeremy says, slowly, “You do realize I’m from the North East, right?” 

Gavin just hums, uses two fingers to push Jeremy’s hat down further over his face, “You wear a cowboy hat, love,” he teases, and before Jeremy can unpack  _that,_  Gavin’s bounding away deeper into the penthouse, yelling out Geoff’s name. 

“That was weird,” Jeremy says to Ryan, who’d been watching the whole thing with nothing but amusement. “Also you,” he rounds on the other man, eager to change the subject, “What the  _fuck_  is up with your face?” 

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Jeremy, “Uh huh, wanna elaborate?” 

Jeremy waves a hand at Ryan’s everything, “You look like a normal dude.” 

“Oh,” Ryan says, “ _Normal dude,”_ he repeats. “What, you thought I was the Vagabond 24/7?” 

Jeremy blinks, very slowly, deliberately, like Ryan is stupid, because  _maybe_ , just maybe, Ryan  _is_ the stupid one here, “Well, kinda seemed that way when you skulk around here with a mask and a leather jacket all the time.” 

Ryan laughs, actually throws his head back and  _laughs_ , hand coming out to grasp Jeremy’s shoulder as if he needs the anchor to keep himself upright, “ _Jeremy_ ,” he manages out between bits of laughter, “Oh Jeremy. Gavin trusts you.” he says, as if that makes any sense to Jeremy, who feels like his whole world’s gone upside down. 

_“Right,”_ Jeremy, says, “Okay. Sure. Thanks? I guess? For showing me your face. Now I won’t freak out next time some weirdo off the street walks into the police station to bail me out.” 

Ryan just squeezes his shoulder before letting go, “Gavin wouldn’t have sent some weirdo to bail you out,” he says mysteriously, before heading further into the penthouse, effectively cutting all conversation. 

“Right,” Jeremy says to himself.

==

“ _Cowboy,”_ A smooth, voice croons close to Jeremy’s ear, making the poor guy jump and whirl around, gun pressed just between the open collar of Gavin’s stupid shirt, “Oh love, are you  _that_  happy to see me?” 

Jeremy swears, nearly drops the gun in his haste to pull it away, “ _Gavin_ ,” he says. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!?” 

Gavin just smiles, tilts his head, “You wouldn’t have shot me,” he says, matter of fact, and Jeremy almost admires him for his trust, if he weren’t a fucking  _idiot_. 

“Right,” Jeremy says, pushing the safety back on his gun before placing it down on the table behind him, “Did you need me for something?” he asks, confused as to why  _Gavin_ of all people would seek him out. “A job?” 

Gavin hums, moving around Jeremy to grab the white cowboy hat off the table, “Somewhat,” he says, reaching out and placing it on Jeremy’s head, humming again, this one sounding more pleased. “You really do make a good cowboy, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy snorts, half shoves Gavin out of the way, “I’m from the North East, and I’ve never ridden a horse in my life.” 

Gavin mutters something that suspiciously sounds like ‘save a horse and ride a cowboy’, but Jeremy chooses to ignore it. “Jeremy,” Gavin says, serious, “I  _know_  you’re not a cowboy, but I’ve got your attention now, don’t I?” 

Jeremy stops, splutters, stutters out a, “Wait,  _what_!?” and then he narrows his eyes, “What are you talking about?” 

A sigh, heavy and a bit weary, Gavin mutters out an  _I’m too sober for this_ , before plastering on a big smile, “Jeremy, I wanna take you out on a date, Jeremy.” 

He laughs, arms wrapped around his belly, half bent over laugh that has him unsteady on his feet, “Oh my  _god_ ,” he says. “What a good joke, Gav.” he stops though, when he sees the look on Gavin’s face, something serious, “Gav?” he asks. 

“I’m serious, Jeremy,” Gavin says, “I want to take you out on a proper date.” 

He opens his mouth, closes it, repeats the action several times and then, “I’m not that easy, Gavin.” Jeremy finally says. “You’ll have to try harder than that.” 

The serious look is replaced by something new, something  _determined_  and Gavin grins, the same sort of grin he gives to sleazy targets, or people he’s talking to at a bar after he’s had a few drinks, “Try harder, huh?” he asks. “Sure thing, Jeremy!” he says, happily, hooking an arm through Jeremy’s, “Come now, let’s go. Geoff’s got a job for us.” 

==

There’s a sharp knock at his front door several days later and Jeremy squints, standing up from the couch, he’s got at least one knife on him if things go south, but the likelihood of someone trying to gut him here is low, he thinks as he takes a moment to peer out of the peephole, pulling back and rolling his eyes, “Gavin,” he says, opening the door. “Surprised to see you out in these parts.” 

Gavin’s grinning, wearing a  _vest_  of all things, over a black, long sleeved button up and nice slacks, there’s no obnoxious jewelry and his hair is sort of tamed, “Hello Jeremy,” he says, bouncing on his toes, “Go get dressed, Jeremy,” he continues, and like everything else he does, he pushes his way passed Jeremy, shoving a half of a dozen of roses into his arms as he steps into Jeremy’s apartment. “We’re going to dinner, Jeremy!” 

It takes a couple of minutes for Jeremy’s brain to catch up, the scent of roses strong in his nose, “ _What_?” he asks, “Dinner?” he squints at Gavin, who’s now standing over by his couch, tapping his foot. “Gavin, if you wanted to grab dinner, you could have texted or something.” 

Gavin just huffs, crosses his arms for a moment before letting them drop down to his sides, “Please, Jeremy?” he asks. 

Jeremy takes one look at the flowers in his arms and then at Gavin and the fight leaves his body, “Let me go put these in some water and then I’ll get dressed, buddy,” he says softly. 

Gavin’s smile is bright and Jeremy’s stomach flutters helplessly and  _not_  because of hunger. 

== 

“I had a lovely time tonight, Jeremy,” Gavin says as they take the stairs up to Jeremy’s third floor apartment, surprisingly the gentleman, as he opens the door to the stairwell. 

Jeremy, surprising himself, had a great time as well, and Gavin beams when he says as much, stopping at his door, “Do you wanna come in?” he asks, because it’s been a while for him and while he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he’s pretty  _sure_  this is a date. 

Gavin hums softly, “Not tonight, Cowboy,” he murmurs, stepping close to Jeremy. “Not after the first date,” he whispers, looking down at Jeremy with something serious in his eyes, “Not with you,” he adds and Jeremy can see the slight flush on his cheeks. 

“ _Gav_ …” Jeremy whispers back, and then, Gavin’s lips are pressed lightly to Jeremy’s and Jeremy makes a sort of noise in his throat that he’ll vehemently deny later, but has Gavin pulling away with a little smile. 

They stand there, and for a moment, Jeremy thinks Gavin’s going to kiss him again, but instead, he just makes a sort of shooing motion, “Go on, open your door, Jeremy. Let me see you off like a proper gentleman.” 

He sort of laughs then, a soft, fond little huff, “Right,” he says, shaking his head. “Gentleman Gavvy Free,” he teases, turning to unlock his door, stepping into the doorway once he’s got it open, “You’ve seen me off, kind sir.” 

Gavin grins, stepping close and pressing a kiss to his cheek this time, “Good night, Jeremy,” he murmurs. “I’ll text you next time.” 

==

Next time, turns out to be a week or so later, after several long jobs and setups for various smaller scale heists, Jeremy’s still feeling some extra energy from the latest job he’d been on with Ryan, so when Gavin texts him the name of a movie theater, he fires back asking for a rain check. 

The answer doesn’t come right away, but soon, there’s the address to a gas station (he finds out when he looks it up, somewhere just inside the outer edges of the Fakes’ territory) and a time, ‘ _ill bring the guns, you just_   _wear a mask and your hat, cowboy_ ’ comes shortly after, followed by several heart emojis of different colors. 

Jeremy exhales loudly, dropping down onto his couch as he stares at his phone, wondering what he’s gotten himself into. 

== 

Jeremy forgets his mask, by accident, of course, but also because it doesn’t quite fit along with the hat, and as much as he’s confused by it, he  _really_  likes Gavin calling him  _cowboy_. 

Not that Gavin seems to be disappointed by the lack of mask, in fact, he just grins wide and moves close to him once they’re hidden by the shadows of the alley, and at first, Jeremy thinks Gavin’s going to kiss him, but he doesn’t, instead, he presses a shotgun into his hands, “Let’s go get ‘em, Cowboy,” he murmurs in his space. 

A nod, slow, and as the adrenaline sets in, Jeremy feels the urge to grab Gavin close and  _kiss_  him, but he doesn’t instead, he focuses on the task, lets Gavin take the lead as they step into the store. 

The robbery happens quick, a small store like that doesn’t have much money, but Gavin takes his time picking through the meager alcohol collection before choosing some cheap bottle of gas station wine, even as the sound of police sirens get louder. 

“Ready to run, love?” Gavin asks, looking over at Jeremy and Jeremy grins, tightening his grip on the bag of money. 

=

It takes about three hours, one in which they spent crouched behind several trashcans in a residential area, but they finally make it back to Jeremy’s apartment complex without any police tails. 

Gavin hands him half of the money as well as the rest of the cheap wine as they stand by Jeremy’s door, “I had tons of fun, love,” he says, and then he’s leaning in, pressing a slightly off center kiss to his mouth before pulling away. “Unlock your door, yeah? Just like last time,” he urges. 

And just like last time, Gavin kisses his cheek and sees him off properly. 

==

“I heard you and Gavin went on a little robbery last night,” Geoff says the next day, sitting across from him at the conference room’s table. 

Jeremy hums, waving him off, studying a map of the airport. 

“It was a  _date_ ,” Michael says, and something about the way he says date has Jeremy freezing. 

Something about the way Geoff says  _Oh_  has Jeremy tensing and looking up from the map, both Geoff and Michael are looking at him now, as if they’re studying him. 

And Jeremy, Jeremy wants to say something but finds himself  _frozen_ , frozen all to hell and suddenly he feels  _stupid_  because  _of course_  they haven’t been real dates,  _of course_  it’s been Gavin fucking with him.  _Of fucking course_. 

Jack walks in just then, breaking Michael and Geoff’s concentration and Jeremy sinks down into his chair, hoping the map in front of him is enough to distract himself from his rapidly breaking heart. 

==

Like any good man, Jeremy does the only acceptable thing in this situation, he avoids Gavin and ignores his text messages. 

Because he  _knows_  now, this is some shitty initiation. Gavin’s been tasked to mess around, to haze the new guy. 

_Of course_. 

As if Jeremy could ever get so lucky as to have Gavin be  _genuinely_ interested in him.  

==

Unfortunately for Jeremy, divine intervention comes in the form of a Ryan Haywood knocking at his apartment door at eight PM exactly, looking like a fucking washed up Abercrombie model. 

“Jeremy,” He says very seriously after he’d let himself in and helped himself to the donuts Jeremy had gotten earlier to eat and wallow in his own self pity. “Jeremy, you and I need to talk.” 

Jeremy sighs, goes over to the couch and downs the rest of his beer, sinking into the cushions like a chastised child. 

“Jeremy, I think there’s some misunderstanding here, and I’m here to clear it up because you are an idiot, and so is Gavin.” Ryan says as he picks his way though a boston cream filled doughnut. “Which is fine when you’re  _together_ , because that means you two cancel each other out, but when you’re separate, you two  _reek_  of idiot and shitty communication.” 

“Ryan, I don’t mean to be blunt, but do you have a point?” Jeremy asks, wincing at how  _whiny_  his voice sounds. 

Ryan glares over at him, “Shush you,” he says. “You don’t get to talk because you’re being an idiot.” He polishes off the rest of the doughnut and Jeremy wonders how Ryan hasn’t gained at least twelve pounds (like Jeremy did, just  _ordering_  the donuts.) “Gavin trusts you,” he continues cryptically, “Gavin’s trust isn’t lightly earned, either.” 

Jeremy watches as Ryan, finished with the donuts, pulls a chair from the dining table and places it in the living room, sitting on it so he can fix Jeremy with a look. 

“Gavin also likes you,” Ryan says. “Which has absolutely nothing to do with trust, but I’m trying to hammer the point home that you’re hurting him by ignoring him. And if you keep doing it, you’re going to lose his trust and then we’re going to stop trusting you to do things.” He leans forward, looking serious, “I’m not saying that your position on the crew depends on whether or not you date Gavin, but it depends on whether or not you  _trust_ him.” He pauses to let the words sink in, “If you can’t trust that his actions are sincere in your personal lives, then how can you trust that he’ll have your back during a job.” 

Rightfully, Ryan doesn’t give Jeremy a chance to speak, because, as Jeremy’s learned within the last few minutes, he hasn’t  _earned_ the right quite yet. 

“I’ve spoken with Gavin too, so don’t think you’re special. Because clearly, when Gavin picked you for the crew, he picked you from the same idiot barn he hails from.” Ryan’s on a roll now, and Jeremy’s sure there’ll be several more insults that spill from his lips within the next few minutes, so he just sits back and let’s Ryan wind himself up. 

“I told him to stop being so cryptic, that he should just  _tell_  you,” Ryan continues, pitching his voice louder, like he knows that Jeremy’s only half paying attention to him, “ _But Ryan, what if he thinks I’m doing it coz I feel sorry for him, Ryan,”_ he says, mocking Gavin, “ _I don’t wanna lose him, Ryan_ ,” he stops suddenly, shoulders dropping as he sighs. “Look, Jeremy,” he says. “If you don’t have feelings for Gavin, that’s fine. But I feel like you do, and if they’re anything like the feelings I  _know_  Gavin has for you, then you should just talk to him.” He finishes, and then, “Please.” 

Jeremy swallows heavily, “Right, yeah,” he says and feels a sort of itching under his skin, digs his fingers into his jeans, feeling the shape of his phone in his pocket, “Hey, Ryan?” he asks, and when Ryan tilts his head, he exhales, “Look, I don’t want to be a dick but uh. Leave? Thank you for the talk, but there’s something I need to uh. Take care of.” 

Ryan gets this  _look_  on his face and stands up from the chair, taking it back over to the table, “Jack owes me money,” he says, mostly to himself, and then he grabs the box of donuts from the counter, “I’m taking these as payment.” 

Jeremy waves him away, “Sure, sure, I paid the troll toll,” he says as he types out a  _gavin im a fucking idiot please come over_  and sends it (first to Geoff, by accident, because his hands are shaking a bit too much) and then to Gavin, who  _thankfully_  doesn’t send him a laughing emoji like Geoff, but instead, sends back an  _ok_  that has the nerves in his stomach doing some sort of riverdance. 

==

Gavin looks hesitant when he shows up only twenty minutes later and Jeremy’s immediately pulling him into the apartment, “We’re both stupid,” he say, apropos to nothing and then he’s leaning forward and kissing Gavin firm on the lips. 

(And thankfully, Gavin kisses back right away and Jeremy gets to wrap his arms around Gavin and  _hold_  him.) 

==

Jeremy groans as he’s shoved face first into the hood of an LSPD car, forehead bouncing off the metal. 

“ _Excuse me,”_ Jeremy hears, “That’s my emotional support cowboy,” and then there’s the heavy weight of a dead body against his back for a moment before Gavin’s there, helping him stand properly. 

“Really, Gav?” He asks weakly, sure the cut on his forehead is bleeding worse now, and Gavin just beams at him from behind those ridiculous sunglasses of his, looking as stupidly gorgeous as ever. 


End file.
